battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Pill Tower
The Pill Tower is a free organization on the continent that was formed by alchemists. This faction has existed since long ago. Even the alchemist tier system was created by them. Although this organization is somewhat loose, its reputation is extremely frightening. It is likely that there are hardly any factions on the entire Dou Qi continent willing to offend them. Although the ‘Pill Tower’ might be loose externally, it possesses some members that formed an elite core. These people are undoubtedly renowned alchemists on the Dou Qi continent. However, if one wants to enter the ‘Pill Tower’ to train, one must have a recommendation from an alchemist association that possesses sufficient weight. Small Pill Tower There are not many people who can enter this Small Pill Tower. This is because the first requirement to enter the Small Pill Tower is to be able to refine a tier 8 medicinal pill that can summon a seven-colored Pill Lightning. At the same time, one’s spirit must have reached the Soul State. The people inside the Small Pill Tower are the true core of the Pill Tower. Their existence is the reason why the Hall of Souls has never done anything too bad to the Pill Tower, those demons are all extremely old people. Five Great Clans The five great clans of the Pill Region were Dan, Cao, Bai, Qiu, and Ye. Currently, the Dan clan kept the lowest profile, but their strength was something no one doubted. The Cao clan was the most renowned. The Bai clan could be considered a wealthy family within the Pill Region, and they possessed some say. The Qui clan was a little weaker, but it was many times better when compared to the Ye clan. On the whole, the Ye clan was in the worst condition among the five great clans. The remaining four great clans, including the weakest Qui clan, were able to steadily maintain their clan’s position in the Pill Region. Clans: * Dan Clan * Cao Clan * Bai Clan * Qiu Clan * Ye Clan Elder's Seat There are a total of five great clans within the Pill Region. These five great clans have existed since long ago. During that time long ago, the clan heads, who had established the five great clans, were all the core members of the Pill Tower. According to the rules, as long as the five great clans are able to meet some requirements in the future, they will be able to occupy a seat in the Pill Tower Elders’ Seats. The five great clans all have extremely large forces. With the huge name of the Pill Tower, they can basically roam this Pill Region without restriction. Even factions like the Ice River Valley see them have to be courteous to these clans. Every once in awhile, the Pill Tower will perform an assessment of the five great clans. Only those who pass the test are able to maintain a spot among the Elders Seats. The Pill Tower attaches much importance to the grooming of the younger generation. The target of the test is naturally members of the younger generation. During every test, the five great clans must send out a member of the younger generation to take the test of the Pill Tower. If they pass the test, they will be able to maintain their seat. However, if they fail to pass the test, things will become a little risky. The lowest qualification to participate in this kind of test is that the alchemist must reach the sixth tier. If one wishes to pass it, one must reach the level of a tier 7 alchemist in order to do so. Locations * Star Region * Pill Realm * Soul Fantasy Realm Events * Pill Gathering * Alchemist Trade Fair Trivia * A badge that is recognized by the Pill Tower cannot be compared with other places. This Pill Tower is infamous for being exceptionally strict. It is precisely because of its rigorous policies that its tier badge is widely used across the continent. It possesses a shocking effect no matter where one is and if you wish to participate in the Pill Gathering, one must be in possession of a tier badge. Otherwise, one will not be allowed to participate. Category:Organisations Category:Alchemists Category:Pill Tower